


Switch

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gavin was a doofy American guy and Michael was an angry Brit? Surprise surprise, it's not all that different in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was no surprise that a mean, angry brit was good entertainment. Just look at Gordon Ramsey or Simon Cowell, both Brits and Americans adored them. So when a new angry Brit arrived on the youtube scene, he was a smash hit almost instantaneously. His name was Michael, and he was from London, and his fury was on par with the angriest people out there. Along with other normal playthroughs of video games, he had a weekly series called Rage Quit, where he found the most infuriating game he could and played it, recording his anger for the world to see.

He became a youtube sensation quickly, and it wasn't long before another youtube business called Roosterteeth tried to snatch him up. They emailed and had meetings, the owner Burnie even going so far as to visit him in London to try to win him over. It worked eventually, and he was finally convinced to move to America and join their company. He was scheduled to start that monday, and so far he'd been the buzz of the office.

All everyone had to go off of was his videos, and all you could gather from that was that he was a very angry Englishman. His videos were always either video games, or a personal vlog, but he was always the one behind the camera, so no one but Burnie knew what he looked like. But no matter what they had in mind, no one was expecting the guy who came in that Monday morning.

"Alright guys, welcome the new Hunter to the crew! This is Michael." Burnie was all smiles as he introduced the man next to him. The man, now introduced as Michael, was all scowls and angry looks. He was average height, pale as all hell, with light freckles and auburn curls that stuck out under a green beanie anyway they chose. He was fit, slightly toned arms showing, and he was wearing a Grif shirt and some jeans. 

They all were expecting someone much bigger and rougher, from all the angry cursing that filled his videos, but Gavin at least, was happy to be wrong. Michael was every bit his type, and he was more eager than ever to be working with him. "Nice to meet you, Michael. I'm Gavin." he spoke up, smiling when they locked eyes. Michael shrugged a hello, and the other Hunters introduced themselves.

Burnie showed Michael to his desk, which was conveniently right next to Gavin, and the man sat down, taking the day to just transfer over some of his own works, and get into the swing of how things went. He looked a little less angry by the time lunchtime rolled around, and Gavin was quick to invite him to eat. He agreed, and they walked down to a little deli down the road to get subs.

As they ate, Gavin took the chance to learn a little more about Michael. "So Michael, where in England are you from exactly?" he asked, taking a sip of his iced tea after. The other finished chewing the mouthful he had, swallowing before answering. "London. Technically I was born in some little town in Oxford, but my parents moved to London when I was a toddler. Thank god too, I think I would've died of boredom in some dull little village. Where are you from? You don't seem to have an accent."

"I'm from New Jersey, actually. I never really picked an accent up though, I guess it's because I kind of travel a lot, or I did. Settled down here, though." They continued to talk and Michael found out that Gavin was recruited partly for his work with cameras and slow motion cinematography. Michael was a year older, at 25, and after a bit more talking, they found themselves to have more in common than they thought.

They came back from lunch as friends, and exchanged gamertags and numbers, already planning to go out this weekend. Gavin was more than ready to bring Michael around to all his favorite restaurants and bars, show him all Austin had to offer culinary-wise. With Michael in a better mood and with a full stomach, he was a bit more sociable, chatting with the other Hunters and making friends with everyone, to some extent. 

"Alright, how's about we finally get around to doing some Minecraft? Have you ever played it, Michael?" Geoff asked, the other shaking his head. Geoff grinned, as everyone started up their xboxs. "Good, cuz most of us haven't either. Perfect timing to try it." They all joined into a game, only Ray and Gavin had ever played before, so it basically started off with everyone learning how to get materials and dying a few times.

"This is bloody stupid, how does this even make sense?!" Michael grumbled as he fumbled to get his character out of the lake he fell into, groaning as he drowned to death. "So you don't question a game where you kill spliced up humans in an underwater city but so help you if the world is made of blocks?" Gavin questioned, and got a glare in return. 

"Sod off, would you?" Michael growled, getting a chorus of laughter from the other guys, and the game continued in that fashion. The newcomers were actually doing pretty well, putting together a makeshift house while Gavin wandered off and did his own thing. They were pretty proud of it, until they noticed a terrible new addition, as lava poured down over their wooden walls. 

"Uh guys, I think we have a problem." Ray stammered as he turned and saw the destructive liquid flow down their house. Everyone else turned and soon the room was filled with a handful of angry voices shouting together. "You stupid twat, you ruined it!" Michael was furious, and it showed. Gavin could only give him a sheepish smile, squawking in surprise when the other man started smacking at him.

"You fucking prat!" Michael shouted, as Ray whispered 'let's end' into the microphone and the recording stopped. Geoff and Jack were no longer angry, laughing as Michael continued to abuse Gavin, before the older finally got tired of it and stormed out. "Hot head on that one, huh?" Ray said with a chuckle, the others mumbling quiet agreements. Gavin eventually wandered outside to find Michael, discovering the man laying in the grass outside. "You okay, Michael?" he asked quietly, sitting down next to him. 

Michael looked up at him, shrugging and looking back at the clouds. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just lose my head sometimes, you know? So I'd rather leave then actually get too mad." Gavin hummed an agreement, and after a minute laid down with him. They stayed like that until Geoff came out and told them to get their lazy butts back to work, which they did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god, he's gaffed it! Watch out, fools!" Gavin screamed as he ran away from a creeper ingame, which blew up right behind him. Michael called him an idiot under his breath, hidden away in a little cave as the American idiot next to him battled the nighttime baddies. "Michael, come help me! I can't find a single sausage, and these creepers are right behind me!" 

Gavin all but shrieked as he blew up, inadvertently blowing off the entrance to Michael's little cave. "Oh, I goofed!" he sighed, pouting at his death screen as Michael frantically tried to block up the hole the creeper that killed Gavin made. "Ah, Michael, Michael stop, you're picking up all my gubbins!" he whimpered, and Michael scowled at him.

"Shut the hell up, Gavin! What are you even saying, who uses words like gubbins anymore?! I'm English and people still understand what I say more than you!" Michael finally lost it, shouting at his infuriating coworker, and in turn making the rest of the crew burst into laughter as Gavin pouted. "He's not wrong, Gav." Jack said between chuckles, and the younger man couldn't argue.

The rest of the let's play went on as it often did, Michael getting angry at Gavin's stupidity, and Ray winning in the end. They saved it for the end of the day, so once the tower was awarded, they were all ready to head home, so long as they finished their editing. As Michael and Gavin headed out of the office, they headed to Gavin's car out of habit. "Dinner tonight?" Gavin asked, getting a grin in return. "Absolutely."

About a week in to Michael first starting at Roosterteeth, he and Gavin had been hanging out quite regularly. They went out for food and drinks, and it wasn't long before they started hanging over each other's houses too, playing video games together and altogether just hanging out. They talked a lot, and it wasn't long before the talk of relationships and sexuality came up. It was during some L4D2 co-op, the two chatting online as they played. "Do you think Nick and Ellis ever shagged?" Michael asked as they wandered an abandoned mall together, Gavin playing as Ellis and Michael as Nick.

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it, they've clearly done it! Two of the last people in the world nonzombified? If I was there I'd probably end up fucking a bloke or two."

"But they have Rochelle!"

"Like Coach would let either of them near her! I bet he treats her like a little sister. Won't let anyone touch her." Gavin chuckled quietly, shooting a few zombies in the head as he headed for the gas cans they needed to collect.

"Okay sure, but why would they have to bang? Rubbing it out now and then not enough?"

"Would that be enough for you during a zombie apocalypse?

"....Good point. By the way, are you trying to hint something, seeing as you chose to be Nick after I chose to be Ellis."

There was silence, well minus the frantic sounds from the TV as they ran around grabbing gas cans, filling the car together. 

"Do you want it to hint something?" Michael finally responded, followed by another silence. They emptied the last gas can into the car, the cut scene taking over as they finished the part, watching their characters take off in the car together. 

"I might." Gavin replied after it ended, and though he couldn't see it, he was sure Michael was smiling.

\----

The next day, when work was over and Michael and Gavin headed out together, they both headed out to Gavin's car out of habit once more. "So... dinner tonight?" Michael was the one to ask this time, smiling shyly. If the other agreed, it would be their first dinner date ever. "Definitely." Gavin replied, grinning. They got in the car and headed out to their first dinner together, both a bit too excited. 

It was a lot more awkward than their typical dinners, but they still enjoyed it, and their hearts fluttered and palms got sweaty all throughout. They went out to a movie afterwards, before grabbing a couple drinks at the bar nearby Gavin's apartment. The two stumbled back, all giggly and touchyfeely, leaning on each other for support. Neither were more than buzzed, but they hopped at the chance to blame the bubbly feelings on something other than themselves. 

"Do you wanna stay the night? Just cuz you're drunk, I'm not trying to get you in bed." Gavin's question was a bit stuttered and quick, Michael giggling at his obvious nervousness. "Sure. Who's to say I'd say no to the second part though." Gavin watched the other shuffle into his house, kicking off his sneakers and pulling off his hoodie. The younger man froze, looking at Michael as he made himself at home in the tiny apartment, flopping onto his bed with a content sigh.

"You mean it?" Gavin asked quietly, breaking the comfortable silence they walked into. Michael looked up from the bed at the other, who was now standing over him, jacket off and looking a bit sobered up. "M-Maybe." He whispered back. Gavin leaned down, kissing him gently. They'd only gone as far as a few kisses before, so the idea of going farther was both exciting and terrifying. 

Their kissing escalated and Gavin climbed onto the bed, laying on top of Michael, pressing into him. Michael groaned against the other's lips as Gavin gently rocked on top of him, turning his head to the side when he needed to catch his breath. The other didn't stop though, kissing Michael's neck now and searching for a sensitive spot. He stopped moving when he heard the other let out a little gasp, focusing on that one spot and suckling and nibbling. "Gavin..." the curly-haired man whimpered as he gripped the other's shoulders, squirming underneath him as his neck was lavished with attention.

With nothing to hold them back, the kisses quickly escalated into far more, and soon Gavin was pulling Michael's pants and underwear off, only in his boxers himself. Michael was nervously squirming underneath of him, jolting and letting out a little gasp as Gavin gripped his half-hard cock for the first time, slowly touching it all over to get a feel. "Gav..." Michael whimpered out as the man trailed a finger around the head of his cock, the extra-sensitive part making him tremble.

Gavin was quick to finish getting a feel, slowly pumping Michael's cock until it was fully hard, straining and begging for more attention. But it was Gavin's turn now, so it'd have to wait, though not for long. "Can we try something I saw in a porno once?" the American asked with an eager look. Michael wasn't quite so eager. "Depends on what kind of porn you watch, I guess." 

The brunette chuckled as moved positions, grabbing a small bottle of lube he used for wanking from his nightstand when Michael wasn't looking. Pulling off his underwear before turning around, Gavin set his knees on either side of Michael's shoulders. "I assume you've seen sixty-nining somewhere before?" The Brit was silent, cheeks red as he got his first look at Gavin's cock, which swayed only inches above his face. "Y-Yeah. Wow though, how classy Gavin. Pulling out a porny sex move on our first time. I feel special." 

"Oh come on, you know you've wondered how it worked too." Gavin was grinning as he settled down, Michael's hardness right in front of him now. He took the first move, taking it into his mouth gently. Michael let out a choked noise, he hadn't expected that just yet. Not one to be outdone, he took Gavin in now, tentatively letting just the head inside, exploring it with his tongue. A muffled short moan was all the response he needed, before grabbing onto Gavin's thighs and pulling him down a little more, getting more of his length in his mouth. 

Slow and gentle, they each found a rhythm, sucking each other off simultaneously. At one point Gavin pulled off, gasping and groaning as Michael took him in deeper, almost the entire length of his cock inside his mouth. When he could actually form full thoughts again, he remembered the lube, grabbing it and coating a couple fingers. He pressed one against Michael's entrance, peeking back to see the other's reaction.

Michael had stopped, eyes a bit wide as he realized just what was pressing against him. They'd gone so far already though, he didn't want to stop now. He started sucking again, and Gavin took that as an okay, slowly sinking a finger inside of him. It was tight and hot, Gavin groaning to himself as he began to slowly finger Michael. When he could, he added a second finger, stretching him as gently as he possibly could. All he really knew about anal sex was what he saw in porn, so he wasn't the most confident. 

When Michael could take no more, he pulled away, releasing Gavin's cock as he gasped for breath. "Please Gav, I don't wanna wait anymore." he whimpered, and those words were all he needed to spur him into action. He got up, grabbing a condom from the side drawer and putting it on before flipping his position, now face to face with Michael. Positioning himself, he pressed his cock against Michael's hole, slowly easing inside. He stopped when he pushed in fully, letting them both become accustomed before moving.

He found a pace slowly, both unused to this, and he slipped out a couple times before properly starting a rhythm. Neither of them lasted long, but they hadn't expected to, the moment far too exciting and overwhelming for either of them to last their longest. Gavin came first, tugging Michael's cock until he came too, before pulling out. He tied off the rubber and tossed it away, flopping back onto the bed afterwards and snuggling against Michael. 

"So are we boyfriends now or what?" Gavin asked suddenly, making the other snort. "What a mood-killing question. You think I'd let just anyone bugger me?" Michael replied, getting a shrug back, as Gavin pulled him into his arms. The silence swept in, and they fell asleep together without problem. The morning was a little awkward, but nice, with Gavin making them breakfast and the two showering together. If that's what it was like to wake up with a boyfriend, Michael was already utterly excited, and so was Gavin.


End file.
